A lazy tong type structure in general has many uses and has been shown in the prior art for use in the support of the canopy of an umbrella. Among the prior art patents, the present applicant is one of those with such a patent showing such lazy tong structure, noting U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,415. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 341,192 and 1,836,322.
The problem with most prior umbrellas, however, and especially those in common usage, are manifest. They have dangerous points, they are unstable in windy environments when they are most needed, and their supporting rods or posts extend downwardly from the center making it impossible for the user to occupy the best location, i.e. the space below the center of the umbrella. Accordingly, innovative umbrella designers have tried various approaches in an attempt to overcome some of these problems.
For example, a number of prior patents propose umbrellas or the like which have supporting rods or posts which do not extend directly down from the center of the umbrella. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,812; 1,328,901; 2,605,778; 2,764,993; 2,948,289; 3,304,035; 2,871,868; 3,441,038; 3,765,434; 533,371; 96,777; 738,554; and 1,006,454. These all, however, suffer from various defects, either being so complex in construction as to be unduly expensive and mechanically unreliable, and/or being incapable of simple, effective and reliable folding and unfolding.